The True Vampire
by HollowPantera
Summary: Alucard and Victoria go to the U.S. to eliminate "vampire" threats
1. The True Vampire

**Ok so I realized that my first attempt at this story kind sucked, so consider this a take two. **

**The True Vampire**

Laying down in the darkness of his coffin allowed Alucard to relax during the daylight hours. There weren't any orders as of late about any rouge vampires or any other paranormal activity so he had been able to have some peace and quiet from Integra or Victoria. Or so he thought. A loud banging on the top of the coffin awoke the mighty vampire who was a less than happy of being aroused from his sleep.

"Alucard wake up there's been a report of vampires in the U.S." Pushing off the top of his coffin, Alucard saw his familiar Victoria with her hands on her hips and looked annoyed.

"What the hell do you want Police Girl?" Seras ignored Alucard's nickname for her and rolled her eyes.

"I told you all ready. Integra has picked up on a large amount of vampire activity in the United States. Unfortunately for me, she decided on only sending you since there are so many and you have the most experience and power." Alucard then grabbed his Jackal off of the table next to his coffin and walked out to hear the briefing from Integra. Seras then walked back to her own chambers happy to be free of Alucard and hunting vampires for once.

* * *

"From what we've gathered, there are at least nine confirmed vampires in the area of Forks, Washington. We've also noticed that these vampires are unlike anything we've seen." Alucard looked over the rims of his sunglasses at Integra.

"Exactly how are they different?" Integra pushed her glasses up on her face and folded her hands together with her elbows on her desk.

"They don't seem to suffer from the same weaknesses as average vampires. None of them are weak in or burn in sunlight, none are affected by silver, holy artifacts, or anything of that nature." Integra looked up when she heard Alucard laugh. "What I may ask is so amusing Alucard?"

"These abominations you describe do not even sound like vampires. They sound even worse than that worthless maggot priest I slew months ago. It seems I will just have to find out what they are like when I get there no won't I?" With another laugh, Alucard teleported out of the room before Integra could finish with her statement.

"If he hated that priest then he's going to wish these ones burn in Hell after he sees them."

* * *

Integra had assigned Walter to fly Alucard to the U.S. in a private jet to avoid any unwanted attention from the common person. The flight had taken all most an entire day, but Alucard didn't care as he was thinking of what he would encounter in Washington.

_"Just what sort of maggot could be waiting there I wonder? No weakness to silver, sunlight, or holy objects? That doesn't sound like a normal vampire."_ As Alucard had been thinking of what he could possibly face, Walter had just landed the plane in an airport near Forks.

"This is as far that I can take you Alucard without anyone getting too curious." Alucard stood up from his seat.

"No matter. I can easily travel on my own now." Alucard then teleported out of the plane leaving Walter to fly back to England.

* * *

Alucard had traveled to the location that was given to him by Integra and he soon found in a vastly wooded area. To his right there was a large house that looked like it was made entirely off glass.

"Well no wonder they were found so easily. Even a pathetic human could see through that." On further inspection, Alucard could easily see at least nine figures which he assumed to be the vampires Integra described to him. But then he also many more figures. The total soon equaled about twenty four. "Hmm that's many more vampires than expected." Alucard loaded his Jackal and readied it. "Though it does equal more bloodshed. Releasing control art restriction to level five." Alucard spread out his cloak until it became a red mist that enveloped the entire house.

* * *

The Cullen coven and the other "vampires" were hanging around in the house socializing after their effort at fending off the Volturi. Everything seemed normal until the house suddenly turned dark. Outside was also red. Very red.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella grabbed onto his arm out of fear.

"I…I don't know." Everyone then stood still as they heard a wicked laughter.

"What's that matter maggot? Can't you tell when a vampire creates fog?"

"A vampire creating fog? What are you and what are you talking about?" Edward got his answer by Alucard gunning down the door and flashing his signature smile.

"You really are worthless maggots if don't even know of vampires creating fog. You don't even look like actual vampires."

"What are you even to talk about vampires? How the hell do you even know about vampires?" Alucard laughed at Edward's stupidity.

"Why don't you read my mind and tell me. Considering that mind reading is your "gift" as you pieces of shit put it."

"Wait how could…" Edward did read Alucard's mind and found that he could also read minds but soon stopped after what he saw. Edward then fell to his knees and began to convulse.

"Edward! Edward what's wrong?"

"Horrible. What was in his mind was so horrible." Bella quickly dropped to her knees and put her hands on Edward's face trying to shield his mind.

"Poor little bastard. He can't even see what's inside my mind without even breaking down and crying like an insignificant child." Alucard removed his glasses and stared at Edward causing him to shake more. With the removal of his sunglasses, everyone could see his red eyes.

"He's a newborn! Kill him!" Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Peter, Randall, Vladimir, and Stefan all charged Alucard. "Newborn? How dare you call me such a vile name?" The other vampires ignored Alucard and proceeded to tear him apart without Alucard trying to get away or fight back. "Rosalie quick light a fire! I don't care with what or where just do it!"

Rosalie quickly broke apart the couch and a couple of chairs, while Benjamin lit the wood on fire. Emmett and the others then threw Alucard's body parts onto the bonfire. "What the hell was all that about? I mean he barges in here by shooting down our door, wears those strange clothes, and insults us like he's better even though he was clearly a newborn."

Emmett was bragging with the others when Alice began to shake. "This is not good." Jasper rushed to her side. "Alice what's wrong?" Alice began to fall back, but Jasper caught her. Everyone turned their attention to her now since it was obvious that she was having a vision. "That newborn that we just destroyed…wasn't a newborn."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course he was a newborn! You saw his red eyes!" Emmett was throwing an enraged fit and Rosalie had to calm him down. "No he wasn't. He was and still is a much more powerful force than we know."

"What do you mean? We burned his mutilated body."

Everyone's body ran cold as they heard a blood chilling laugh. "What the fortune teller means is that you have no idea with who you're all dealing with." Everyone turned to the fire and was shocked to see a blood colored mist rise from it and began to reform into the shape of a body. The mist then condensed further until Alucard was fuller reformed minus his hat.

Edward who had finally recovered from his mental spasms stood and walked towards Alucard. "Just who the hell are you?" Alucard looked down at him with a cold stare and Edward jumped back. "My name is Alucard, I am but a servant of the Hellsing Organization. I deal with garbage like you."

Alucard walked out of the fire and it suddenly went out. Everyone stepped back. "He's… he's one of us , a vampire. But how could he come back after being burned?"

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me! You all act like cockroaches rather than proper vampires. Reading your minds I have seen that hardly any of you even drink the blood of humans. You don't even have the self respect to call yourself vampires you undead maggots!" Alucard then took out his Jackal from inside his coat and loaded it.

Without looking away from the Cullens, Alucard put the gun behind his head and fired it three consecutive times at the Amazon vampires killing them all. Seeing that Alucard was a threat, some vampires began to run. When they broke through the walls of the house and ran outside, they somehow came right back into the house.

"What… what is going on?" Tanya tried running again, but reappeared in the house. Alucard looked at all of them and smiled evilly. "The fog I covered the entire house in is a powerful illusion that prevents any of you scum from escaping." The whole Denali coven then fell to their knees. "So now the only fate any of you scum can have now is a slow eternal suffering in the pits of Hell!"

Alucard the fired his Jackal at all of the Denali's as he heard crying behind him. Turning, Alucard saw that Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and Renesmee all began to cry over the deaths of their friends. "Don't worry I can see that you are all the most important so I will save the most horrifying deaths for you all last." Alucard then proceeded to shoot and destroy all of the other witnesses.

The American Nomads, European Nomads, Egyptian coven, Irish coven, and the Romanian vampires. Once all of the other vampires were destroyed, Alucard began to walk towards the Cullens who began to back away out of fear. "Now shall we do this the easy way? Alucard discarded the spent magazine and reloaded the Jackal with his teeth. "Or shall it be the hard way?" Alucard quickly sensed the thoughts of running away and smiled. "It seems we are going to do things the hard way since you want to run away."

"How can you know that?" Carlisle tried to find reason in this.

"If you haven't found out all ready you bastard is that I can read minds along with many other devastating abilities. Now allow me to show you and you can do as you please. However I do think that either way it will end in your ultimate demise."

"Quick everyone run and hide where you can!" Alucard ignored Carlisle's warning.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three…two…one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." Large demonic eyes the filled the entire room and circled around all the Cullens as they screamed. "Now you maggots it's time to educate you on how a **_real _**vampire does battle!"

Everyone then divided into groups as they ran away screaming. Emmett with Rosalie, Alice with Jasper, Carlisle with Esme, and Edward with Bella and Rensemee. Alucard laughed knowing that they could never get away.

First, Alucard changed himself into two hellhounds and chased after Rosalie and Emmett. He easily intercepted them as they tried to run to the basement. Alucard then took off Rosalie's legs with his gun coming from the dog's mouths. Emmett could only watch as his mate was crippled before his eyes. Not wanting to leave her behind, Emmett went to help her.

"Emmett… look out behind you!" When Emmett went to pick up Rosalie, Alucard appeared behind him and picked him up by the shoulders.

"I've read your mind and seen that you are the physically strongest of these maggots. Though I doubt it is impressive." Emmett tried to break free of Alucard's grasp, but Alucard simply held tighter which shattered Emmett's bones. "Allow me to show you real strength."

Once Alucard was done taunting Emmett, he started to pull his arms apart and after one last agonizing scream, Emmett was ripped in two by Alucard. Rosalie looked on helpless as Emmett was ripped in half. Alucard then threw Emmett's two halves on either side of Rosalie as he walked up to her.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you. I can see that he was your mate so have both halves back and have yourself a threesome in Hell!" Alucard then ran his hand straight through Rosalie's heart as she screamed and then was no more. "How disappointing. I hope the others at least put up some sort of a struggle."

Alucard the fazed through the wall to go find the other Cullens. Alice and Jasper had decided to hide in the garage, but they doubted that they would make it out of there. "Just what sort of vampire is he? No one, not even the Volturi have been able to do such vile things."

Just then, Alice and Jasper heard two screams from upstairs. "That sounded like Emmett and Rosalie. I'm going to find them." However, as Jasper stood to go find them, Alice quickly grabbed on to him. "Jasper don't. They're all ready gone."

"The fortune teller is right. Both of them are now suffering in Hell." Alice and Jasper froze as they saw Alucard walk through the wall on the opposite side of the room. "They didn't even bother to fight back. If you are real vampires you will stand and attack me!" Jasper not wanting Alice to get killed charged Alucard.

"Jasper no!" Alucard smiled. "Yes that's it. Now die!" As Jasper jumped to go and try to snap Alucard's neck, Alucard rammed his hand through Jasper's chest and destroyed his heart. Even though Jasper had gone limp, Alucard decided to scare Alice more and summoned two hell hounds which ate Jasper's body after he was ripped in two like Emmett was. Alice then fell back and crawled backwards out of fear. "I know that you have visions of the future. It should be obvious of what your fate is now."

Alucard ran his hand across Alice's throat and soon her head fell from her shoulders and her body went limp. Alucard then levitated through the ceiling as a hell hound ate Alice's body. Alucard had risen from the floor and found himself back in the main room where he entered the house. "Now come on out and fight me you cowards! It's impossible to escape, and if any of you were _real_ vampires you would come out and fight me!"

While Alucard was down in the main room, Carlisle and Esme were hiding in the kitchen. "There must be some way that we can reason with this monster." "Carlisle it's impossible. That…that…thing has all ready killed most of our family and I don't to risk losing you." Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand, but then the room grew dark. The room continued to grow dark until it seemed that Esme and Carlisle were just in an empty void of darkness, until it filled with red demonic red eyes that were staring at them.

Then Alucard appeared in front of them**.**

"You would be right. It is impossible to reason with me. You are also correct that I have killed most of your family." Carlisle and Esme held each other tightly. "The only ones left are you two, the boy, the girl, and their hell spawn." Esme began to cry. "Don't worry I'll make both of your deaths slow and agonizing unlike the others."

Alucard snapped his fingers and suddenly shadows had wrapped them selves around Carlisle and Esme. "Now these shadows will continue to crush you until you nothing more than large puddles of blood. Oh but you don't pump blood through your pathetic bodies do you? In that case, you'll just burn in Hell fire!" The large eyes surrounding everybody then blinked and then opened wide which engulfed Esme, and Carlisle in bright blue flames. They continued to scream until a few seconds later when they were reduced to piles of ash.

Alucard then dispersed the shadows and stood over the ash piles with a look of disgust. "To think the likes of you could even have the audacity to make more vile abominations such as your self. Now to find the last three maggots."

Stalking like a wolf in the night, Alucard walked to the back of the house where Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were hiding in the bedroom.

* * *

Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were hiding in Edward's bedroom. Bella sat huddled in the corner with Renesmee in lap held tightly. Edward was standing guard in front of them. "Just what is he and why is he attacking us?" Renesmee reached up to Bella's face and showed an image of Alucard killing their friends.

Bella gripped her hand and saw that she was crying. Bella began to cry as well. "I don't know what the hell that thing is Bella. He said he was a vampire, but it looks like he's a demon." Edward's room grew dark and Edward grabbed onto Bella and Renesmee.

"I am indeed a vampire. However, I am not so sure about all of you maggots." All three shook as Alucard walked right through the door and stared at them coldly. Despite his fear, Edward stood up, but stayed close to his wife and child.

"Of course we're vampires." Alucard looked at Edward like he gave the wrong answer to a question. With a wave of his hand, Alucard picked up Edward telepathically much to the horror of Bella and Renesmee and brought him up to look him in the eye. "I'm going to ask questions and you answer yes or no. If not," Alucard lifted Bella. "She dies slow and painfully."

Edward looked at Alucard petrified and then to Bella and back to Alucard. "Fine just don't hurt her." Alucard smiled like he was hiding something and dropped Bella who clutched Renesmee tighter.

"Have any of you ever experienced pain from touching silver?"

"No."

Alucard scowled. "Pain from Holy Objects such Holy Water, Churches, or blessed objects?"

"No."

Alucard scowled deeper and tightened his mental grip around Edward's neck.

"Do you drink the blood of humans?" Edward struggled in midair.

"No." Alucard growled out of anger and tightened his grip on Edward further.

"Then what the hell do you use to sustain yourself?"

"We…we drink the blood of animals to sustain ourselves. That's why…"

"Shut up!" Edward went dead silent as Alucard's yell rocked the room. "That's why you're eyes are a golden color, excluding your mate there. A so called "newborn" who can't control themselves because they are so insignificantly weak."

Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were all shaking in pure terror. "Now does your kind burn in the sunlight?" Edward gulped on air.

"No." Alucard was seriously pissed now. "Then what the hell do you do in sunlight?" Alucard dispersed some of the fog behind Bella and Renessme as he held Edward there as well. When a patch of sunlight hit the three, Alucard just widened his eyes.

As the sunlight hit the three, all of them began to sparkle like diamond. Alucard had enough and put the fog back up. "That answer your question?" "So I see you for what you really are. You're pathetic, nothing but a useless sniveling lump of meat!"

"You're just a monster! A scourge of the Earth that..."

"Silence! Am I a monster? No I think I am more of a demon or even a devil. Also if you had three things to fear they would be death, the Reaper, and my self. Though I think that I'm a bit more frightening, don't you think?" A giant eye opened on Alucard's chest and he smiled as the three maggots moved back. He also heard Renesmee cry.

"I grow tired of your constant crying." Waving his hand, Alucard pried Renesmee from Bella's grasp and held her by the throat. Before either of the Dhampir's parents could intervene, Alucard held them back telepathically. "I've had enough of you, time to spend eternity in Hell where you belong."

Alucard then floated Renesmee sideways in between his hands and then crushed her down to a flat piece of meat. Edward and Bella then cried out loud as their daughter was reduced to a pancake. Alucard then tossed the remains at them like a Frisbee and then incinerated it.

"That's much better. Now I will be able to hear your own screams when you join that wretch in Hell." Bella began to sob uncontrollably. "You monster! What have we ever done to you that you have to kill our entire family?"

Alucard smiled as he moved closer to Edward and Bella and lifted Bella up. "I have only done what I am supposed to do, and that is rid the Earth of scum and maggots like yourself." Alucard then conjured two hellhounds at the bottom of his feet and held Bella higher. "Now hounds if you want your meal then you'll have to jump for it."

Eager to eat, the hellhounds jumped up and tore off Bella's legs as she screamed. They continued to jump up and eat their way up Bella's body until only her head remained. Then with a last wicked smile, Alucard dropped Bella's head into the waiting mouths of the hellhounds before they fused back into his body. Edward now had his back to the wall and was now shitting bricks.

"Please I beg of you please spare me!"

"After you create an abomination such as that hell spawn you called a daughter and helped to create another one of your kind of maggots, you have the audacity to beg for mercy! A real vampire never begs for mercy and a real vampire never sparkles!"

As Edward started to cry like a baby, Alucard ran his hand straight through his head and tore it off his body as he had hellhounds devour his body. Alucard finally dissipated the fog surrounding the house and then began to walk out of the house. "What utter pieces of shit. If there were that many of these maggots here, then there must be others elsewhere. I must hunt them all down and make them suffer in Hell.

**I think this was a much better effort on my part. Make Alucard look badass. Check. Have the Twilight die agonizing deaths. Check. Make Edward look like the little fag that he is. Double check. Let me know how you like this version. **


	2. Volturi Demise

**Volturi Demise **

Alucard had finished destroying the Cullens and had set the house a blaze to purge the land of their filth when he heard the phone Integra gave him start to ring.

"Well I can only guess of who that may be." Alucard took it out of his coat and flipped it open. "Alucard here."

"Alucard considering how much time has passed, I will assume that you have eliminated the vampires. Am I correct?" Alucard scowled as he remembered the maggots he slaughtered.

"Yes Master I slaughtered them like cattle. However, I can now see why you said they were different than anything that I've encountered."

"Well I hope you're very interested in them because we have located an even larger group of them in the Italian city of Volterra." Alucard scowled deeper.

"So there are more of these abominations. What are your orders my Master?" Alucard could almost hear Integra smirk on the other end.

"Your orders as usual are to find these vampires and destroy them. I will have Walter meet you at the same airport where he dropped you off."

"As you wish." Alucard shut the phone and crushed it to dust thinking he hard all he needed and he was still pissed at the vampire look a likes.

Walter had arrived just as Alucard walked up to the airfield. Not bothering to put out the stairs for Alucard to walk up since he just jumped through the hull into his seat, Walter immediately took off. As they reached cruising altitude, Walter noticed that Alucard was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong Alucard? You seem troubled."

"It's these vampires that I encountered that are the problem. They are not like anything like we've encountered before." Walter raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean exactly?" Alucard loaded his Casull as he remembered the other vampires.

"Other than not having the normal weaknesses of vampires, they also did not drink the blood of humans to sustain themselves. Instead they drank the blood of animals which left their eyes a golden color instead of the normal red."

"That does seem odd. Was there anything else that was strange about these vampires?"

"They sparkled like diamond in sunlight instead of burning." Alucard felt the plane tilt a little as Walter was caught off guard. The plane leveled put again as Walter spoke.

"Excuse me Alucard, but did you just say that they sparkled in sunlight?" Alucard smiled at Walter's surprise that was unlike him, but still couldn't believe it himself.

"You heard me right Walter. At first I thought they were like the artificial vampires of Millennium, but they never burned in a blue flame after they died like Millennium members. What made me sick the most was how they tried to act like humans and even were passionate with mates. Real vampires are never like that."

"Well to me it all seems like a twisted teenage girl's fantasy. Vampires that sparkle in sunlight and prefer romance over blood, that's just unbelievable." Alucard began to laugh.

"Now you are starting to see it my way Walter." Alucard again felt the plane move but this time it was going down for a landing.

"We're approaching Italy Alucard. Like before, I am going to just drop you off to prevent any suspicion." Placing both his Jackal and Casull into his coat, Alucard began to walk out of the plane.

"I'll make sure that I will make them suffer for you Walter." Walter looked at Alucard confused,

"I didn't say anything." Alucard smiled as he fazed through the hull of the plane.

"I read your mind." As Walter heard the last echo of Alucard's voice he took off.

"I hate it when he does that."

* * *

After leaving the airplane Alucard teleported to the inner city of Volterra. This was where "larger group of vampires" was and when he arrived, he noticed the people there. All of them seemed to have the same kind of clothes that Alucard wore.

"Hmm it seems that I don't have to worry about hiding after all. Then it will be more fun when I pull a surprise visit." Alucard walked through the center of the city until he was in a town square with a large fountain in the middle. In the distance behind the large fountain stood a giant clock tower. "This seems like a good place to start." Walking past the fountain and up to the clock tower, Alucard quickly checked to see if anyone was looking and quicky jumped up to the top of the tower where there was a set of doors. "Well this looks promising." Alucard walked through the doors and soon found himself in a long corridor. To his right, Alucard saw another door, but this time it was open and lead down a flight of stairs. Walking through the door way, Alucard saw that the stairs spiraled down and with his super advanced vision, he saw that they ended at a floor little over a hundred feet down. Not wanting to waste time, Alucard jumped over the railing and down to the floor below. A second later, Alucard landed on the linoleum floor with a crash and created a small crater. Alucard soon found himself in another corridor, but this one was shorter and ended with a large doorway at the end. Walking down the corridor and through the doorway, Alucard found himself in a room that looked like a lobby complete with couch, bookcase, a secretary desk, and a secretary.

"Um can I help you sir?" Alucard smiled. The secretary was just a regular human woman. Tan skin, green eyes, brown hair nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm here on business. You should leave if you don't to be a part of it."

"I don't understand." Alucard walked over to the desk and held his hand in front of the secretary's face and began to hypnotize her.

"Everything will be fine. Leave now and you won't get in the way."

"Everything will be fine. I will leave now." With her eyes a slight red due to the hypnosis, the secretary got up from the desk and walked out to some unknown destination away from the building.

"I don't want any weak humans getting in my way." After the secretary left, Alucard turned and walked through the lobby and through a final door way where he found himself in a circular like room with three large chairs like thrones and sitting in the thrones were three incredibly pale figures. They must have been the maggot vampires.

"Well you seem to be an interesting figure. Who are who and what business to you have in Volterra?" The one vampire in the middle addressed Alucard. He appeared a sickly white color almost transparent and had pale red eyes.

"My name is Alucard and I am here to meet the largest group of vampires on record." Alucard grinned knowing they would not live for much longer.

"Well Alucard, my name is Aro and I welcome you to Volterra. I am surprised that you know of vampires." Caius turned to Aro.

"Aro we can't let him live he knows about us." Aro waved his hand to Ciaus to shoo him away.

"Don't worry Caius I am merely interested in how he learned of us and found us." Caius sat back on his chair unsatisfied. Alucard grinned as he heard the exchange despite Aro keeping at a whisper. "How did you manage to learn about vampires and learn of ourselves the Volturi?"

"So is that what you call yourselves? It seems like too important a name to be used by a group of sniveling cockroaches." Marcus and Caius stood up from their chairs and two guards behind Alucard were about to jump him when Aro raised his hand.

"Even though you are only a human I commend you for standing your ground. However we don't take insults lightly and we are feeling thirsty." With a snap of his fingers, Caius and Marcus sat back down as the two guards leap at Alucard. However, before the guards could get him, Alucard disappeared.

"What kind of madness is this?" Caius quickly stood from his chair and looked for Alucard.

"It isn't madness. It is your demise!" Everyone looked up and saw Alucard standing upside down on the ceiling.

"Just what is he?" Aro was now very interested in Alucard. Alucard then propelled himself from the ceiling down to the floor. As he was falling, he took out the Casull and shot one guard destroying him and then when he landed, impaled the other with his hand through the heart.

"I am a vampire." Alucard turned to face Aro again but this time removed his sunglasses so he, Caius, and Marcus could see his red eyes.

"Ah I see now."

"I also can tell that you are wondering how I can cling to walls. The one on the left named Marcus wonders how my gun can kill the vampires and the one on the left Ciaus wonders how I can easily pierce a vampire's skin." Aro, Marcus, and Ciaus all looked at Alucard surprised and then to each other. Aro then turned to look at Alucard again.

"You're a mind reader! Your gift is mind reading isn't it?" Alucard laughed at Aro's naivety.

"Just how stupid are you?" Aro seemed to ignore Alucard's insult.

"We haven't encountered a mind reader like you since Edward Cullen." Alucard raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Edward Cullen? That was the name of one of the vermin I slaughtered in Forks." All three Volturi leaders stood up abruptly.

"Slaughtered? What do you mean slaughtered?" Alucard smiled evilly and laughed.

"I mean that I went and destroyed all of those wretched maggots and sent them to an eternity in Hell!" Aro began to walk towards Alucard with a look of awe on his face.

"You mean to tell me that you destroyed the entire Cullen coven all on your own?"

"I did. It was also very easy." Aro then reached out his hands toward Alucard with his palms facing up.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see what you saw. Place you hands on mine and I will be able to see your thoughts." Alucard smiled thinking he could give Aro the same reaction he gave Edward.

"Read my mind if you dare." Alucard placed his right hand on Aro's and Aro was soon shocked. He saw Alucard enter the Cullen house, get destroyed and revive, kill all the witnesses with little effort, unleash his monstrous powers, scare the shit out of the Cullens and kill them all. After reading Alucard's past thoughts, Aro stumbled backwards. "Satisfied?" Alucard gave a chilling smile and Aro false coughed to dispel any fear.

"Yes I am satisfied. It is a shame that we lost Alice, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and their daughter. However, your own power is unbelievable. How would you like to join the Voltrui? With your amazing power you can even lead it with us." Aro turned to go back and sit in his chair and let Alucard think it over. However, Alucard almost immediately pulled his Casull and Jackal from inside his coat and aimed them at the three leaders.

"What makes you think I would ever join a shit coven filled with weak insects. Also I have loyalties else where." Aro returned to his chair with a look of disappointment.

"Ah yes that Hellsing Organization you work for. It is a shame, if you had joined vampires would most certainly flourish." Waving his hand forward, Aro summoned Jane and Alec from the back.

"Need assistance Aro?"

"It seems we have a visitor that refuses to join us and have no use for him any longer." Jane looked at Alucard with scarlet red eyes.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a little."

"Try your worst and I promise you that you will have no affect on me." Jane looked at Alucard with a hint of anger in her eye, but other wise stayed calm

"Pain." Jane sent out a powerful mental blast of pain and shock towards Alucard in an attempt to make him suffer. However, Alucard just stood where he was with his guns at his sides and looking very bored.

"I heard you say pain. It seems you are trying to use a powerful mental assault on me, but you have no affect like I said because you are so weak." Jane ground her teeth angrily.

"Damn it not again. How can he not be affected? Does he have a mental shield too?" Alucard laughed.

"Mental shield? How naïve. Our powers are just worlds apart. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." Jane tightened her hands into fists out of anger. "Plus if you think you're the only one who can project mental assaults then you are mistaken." Closing his eyes, Alucard gathered his most heinous thoughts and then shot them towards Jane. When they hit Jane, she was attacked with such force she was knocked back into the small stairs leading to Aro's chair and began to scream in pain.

"Please stop! It hurts too much! Please stop it!" Aro and Alec looked went to Jane with looks or worry, while Marcus and Caius looked on with interest as one of their most sadistic guards was being tortured by an ability that was her specialty.

"Ah yes your screams of agony are a sweet music to my ears." Alucard increase the pain inflicted on Jane and she soon fell unconscious. "Damn what a shame. I was hoping that she could suffer for a longer time." Alec who had carried Jane up to Aro's chair, turned at Alucard and glared at him.

"I will make you pay for what you have done to my sister!" Alec initiated his gift by sending a mist towards Alucard who once again stood still out of curiosity. As the mist covered Alucard, he soon began to feel his senses become null and void.

_"This is indeed interesting. Everything seems to have gone dark. No sense of smell, sight, touch, hearing, or taste. However, they don't really think that this will be enough to stop me." _As Alec had completely enveloped Alucard, he saw that he was still smiling.

"How the hell can you still be smiling at a time like this?" Alec quickly jumped Alucard, but much to his and everyone else's surprise, Alucard dodged his advance. Alec continued to attack Alucard, but he kept dodging, before he hit Alec back with his Jackall. "How the hell is this even possible?"

_"Did you really think that you could stop me just by making my world dark?" _Alec's eye's widened in shock. _"In case you didn't know all ready, vampires love the dark and thrive in it!" _Alucard then waved his hand and his own red mist had covered Alec's mist and then dispersed it.

"How did you resist it?"

"I admit that ability of yours is indeed interesting, but it is easily countered. Just create your own fog or mist then disperse it." Alec fell on his knees defeated. "However, there is a more advanced way of doing it. It is much more deadly, effective, and can't be stopped." Alucard saw Alec tremble. With a snap of his fingers, all of the shadows in the room surrounded Alec and Alucard in a giant sphere. Alec was still on his knees not moving as Alucard walked around him. "Now how does it feel? Being blind, deaf, mute, unable to feel, unable to smell? Alucard didn't receive an answer and just laughed. "It must be a horribly terrifying situation to be in." Alucard moved behind Alec and kicked him across the darkness. Alucard then moved over to Alec and picked him up by the head while he was till facing the opposite direction. "Don't worry I'll make this as painful as possible." Without another second's hesitation, Alucard rammed his hand through Alec's chest and dispersed the shadows. When the shadows were gone, Aro, Caius, Marcus and a revived Jane saw a limp Alec hanging from Alucard's hand impaled in his chest. Jane soon became distraught.

"Alec no!" Jane ran towards Alec, but Alucard threw his dead body her way and then shot it threw the head with the Casull destroying it. Alucard then quickly fired his Jackal at Jane and destroyed her as well. Both of the guards bodies flew towards Aro's chair.

"How could those two pieces of shit be the best you have? They were absolutely pathetic!" Seeing that their two best guards had been slaughtered, Ciaus began to panic.

"Guards stop the intruder!" As Alucard began to walk towards the Volturi leaders, he soon found himself surrounded by at least twenty or more vampires. Alucard smiled as he put his guns away.

"Now at least we can make this a little more interesting. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." As Alucard began to release his powers, Aro looked at both Marcus and Caius with a look of sorrow.

"I'm afraid that our time has come my friends." Marcus looked at Aro confused.

"What are you talking about Aro?" Aro sighed.

"This vampire we are witnessing right now is the legendary and nearly unstoppable Count Dracula." Marcus and Caius looked at Aro dumbfounded.

"How is that possible? He was sealed away hundreds of years ago!"

"I don't know how but it seems that we are going to meet our fate here just like the Cullens and everyone else." After Aro's small speech, Alucard dropped the last severed head of a vampire guard and dropped it in the carnage he had created all around the room.

"If you are done with your little talk then it is time to die. Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Alucard asked the same question like he did at the Cullen house and received the same reaction at least from two thirds of the leaders. Ciaus and Marcus ran like mice while Aro waited in his chair. "Well it looks like I have a little chase on my hands." Alucard looked down at Aro. "You can try and run as well." A giant eye opened on Alucard's chest. "Though I doubt you'll get away." Alucard summoned two hellhounds and many shadows as he sped after Marcus and Ciaus. The two coward vampires were running at top speed for a window at the back of a corridor when Alucard intercepted them and covered the corridor in shadows. "Did you two really think you could get away from me?" Ciaus and Marcus started to back away from Alucard as he advanced on them until they felt something behind them. Turning around, they were horrified to see another Alucard with two more hellhounds at his side. Then from the left came another and then from the right another. "Just give up and accept your fate!" Marcus and Ciaus fell to there knees and began to beg.

"Please spare us! Pease great Count Dracula spare us!" Alucard and his copies closed in further on the two with a look of disgust on his face.

"If there's one thing that proper vampires should know is that you should never beg for your life!" With final screams Marcus and Ciaus were torn apart by Alucard and eaten by the hounds. "Now to finish off the leader." Fusing the clones back into his body, Alucard teleported back to the main room and was pleased to see Aro still sitting in his chair.

"So have you come to finish me off then?" Alucard smiled as he formed another hellhound from his body.

"You have guessed right maggot. Now die!" All three hounds leap at Aro and devoured him as he tightened his hands on the arms of his chair. As Alucard finished devouring Aro, he resealed his powers with a look of disgust. "Damn it, if I keep eating these pieces of shit, I'll suffer from indigestion." Reaching into his coat, and pulling out another cell, Alucard contacted Integra as he sat down in Aro's chair.

"Alucard have you eliminated the vampires?"

"Yes I have master. It seems these maggots were that last group of such large numbers. It seems we won't be running into these kinds of filth any longer."

"That is good to hear Alucard."

"I have some other good news as well Master." Integra furrowed her eye brows in confusion.

"What is it Alucard?"

"We now have another base of operations. Despite being trash, these vampires had an impressive home. I believe that we should expand as to make sure no other imitation vampire trash escapes my wrath."

**And that my friends ends the story of how Alucard destroyed all of the worst vampires in the history of forever.**


End file.
